Many industries, such as hydrocarbon refining and power generation, can rely heavily upon operation of machinery, and in some instances, continuous operation of machinery. In these environments, failure of one or more machines can incur significant costs due to repair expenses as well as loss of production and potential injury to workers. Given these risks, it can be common to monitor certain operating parameters of one or more machine components. Measurements of the operating parameters can provide an indication of the mechanical condition of a machine component, allowing preventative maintenance (e.g., repair, replacement, etc.) to be performed on the machine component prior to failure. This monitoring can provide one or more long term benefits, such as lower production costs, reduced equipment down time, improved reliability, and enhanced safety.